movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Weight and Balance!
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-002-Weight-And-Balance?id=61578 (Book opens) (and starts) Wallace: Here we go. Steve: Hi out there. It's me, Steve. You've seen Blue, my puppy, right? Henry: She's right there. Steve: Come on in. (We entered) (to meet Steve) (Song begins) Stephen Squirrelsky: Get up on your feet and to everyone you meet. Say Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello. (we sing and dance) Stephen Squirrelsky: Get up on your feet and to everyone you meet. Say Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello. Sandy: When you meet somebody new, First thing you should do is say Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello. Stephen Squirrelsky: Say it high. Kittens: Hello. Robert: Say it low. Johnny Bravo: Hello. Stephen Squirrelsky: Say it fast. (Blue barks 'Hello') Tanya: Say it slow. Steve: Hello! Stephen Squirrelsky: Get up on your feet and to everyone you meet. Say Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello. Dexter: Cause if you'd like to make some new friends, give a great big smile. Andrew: And say hi, hello, my name is Yang: Yang. Yin: Yin. Owen: Owen. Bijou: Bijou. Angelina: And before you know it, you'll have a brand new pal, Robert: True blue til the end, A brand new friend and say it again. Eds: Say it high, Giggles: Hello. PPGs: Say it low. Eeyore: Hello. Monsters: Say it fast. Henry: Hello. Dwarfs: Say it slow. 7: Hello! Jiminy Cricket: Get up on your feet and to everyone you meet, Say Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello. All: Say it high. Tod: Hello! All: Say it low. Copper: Hello. All: Say it fast. Sunil: Hello. All: Say it slow. Bunnie: Hello. Stephen Squirrelsky: Get up on your feet and to everyone you meet, Say Hello. All: Hello. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello. All: Hello. Woody: Hello. Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoo. Sandy: Oh yeah. Robert: Anyway. Nice to see you. Steve; Hi. Come on in. I'm just on my way. To the kitchen. Please help me put some of the groceries away. Shet: Si. Steve: Thanks. (We went to the kitchen) (to help Steve unload the stuff) Gumball: You know, Some things can way more and less. Like it's heavy and light. Darwin: Not to mention heavy work of engines hauling heavy trains, tugs hauling heavy boats, and everyone bringing heavy things in. Anais: So, What's first? Pooh: A bag of sugar. Feeling light. Tigger: No. It's heavy. Piglet: So heavy. Rabbit: Cause it's have to lift higher with your hand. Eeyore: Or two hands to carry it. Griff: Now, How about this sponge? Tim: It's light. Robert: Oh yeah. It is. Tanya: Since you can use it for scrubbing you back. Angelina: Weighting things is simple. Alice: Piece of cake. Yin: Maybe we should weight all of these groceries. (Blue shook her head) Yang: No? Well, what do you want to do? (Blue place a pawprint on the screen) Bunnie: Of course! We'll play Blue's Clues! Henry: Blue's Clues? Eddy: That's right! Tigger: Because her pawprint will be on the clues. Ed: Yeah. And you know what we need? Edd: But first this pawprint needs to be remove. Eddy: What can we do to take it away? Blossom: Is it light? Ed: Or heavy? Buttercup: Nah. It's light. Bubbles: Correct. Light. Eddy: Like a balloon. Edd: That hisses when it bursts. Griff: There. Now we know what we need. Ed: Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. (laughs) (We go get it) (from Side Table Drawer) 1: Question. Is the notebook light or heavy? 2: Light. 7: And the camera? 3: Light too. 4: Or a little heavy. 5: Maybe. 6: Now we're ready. Andrew: Let's do this. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Blue jumps into the screen) (and is off in a flash) (Song ends) (and stops) Sunil: Now let's head left. Pepper: And onward to get some clues. (We went left) Pepper: There's got to be some clues around here somewhere. Alice: Oh, I found one. Angelina: Right in the corner. Henry: A picture of Blue? Cuddles: Correct. William: Now what? Giggles: You know what to do. Use Andrew's camera and Steve's notebook. (Andrew takes the picture) Andrew: Voila. (Steve draws it) Giggles: And there we have a picture. Toothy: Of Blue, Of course. Petunia: Correct. Blue. Flaky: Does she wanna weight herself? Flippy: With something that she needs. Tigger: Let's keep looking. Andrew: For more clues. Mrs. Pepper: It's the apple. Courage: That sounds like Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Johnny Bravo: Hi. What's the problem? Mr. Salt: We're trying to figure out which one weighs more. Yin: Who knows? Yang: And which one? (Mr. Scale appears) Slappy: Oh look. It's Mr Scale. Skippy: So, What's your job? Mr. Scale: To weigh things. Heavy and light. Rabbit: Okay. Which one ways more? Eeyore: Maybe the coconut. Piglet: Let's see. Pooh: And do so. Tigger: It is the coconut. Dexter: Told you so. Ruby: And the apple is light. Max: Correct. Mr. Salt: What about these? Mrs. Pepper: Popcorn and strawberries. Yin: Strawberries way more. Yang: No. The popcorn does. 1: Let's find out. 2: Let's put them on. Yin: See? I was right. Yang: And so was I. Lillian: Now the beagle and butter. Stephenie: Let's see how much they weigh. (They weigh them) (together) Lillian: The butter weigh more. Stephenie: The bagel weighs less. Griff: Guess that's everything. Natane: Back to more clues. Gnorm: Let's weigh more things while we're doing that. Kidney: With pleasure. Blossom: Hmm... Is the bag light or the broom? Bubbles: Let's see now. Buttercup: It's the bag. Edd: Correct. Ed: Wonder what could weigh less? Eddy: That's for us to find out. Courage: Let's try the thinking chair. Cow: With pleasure. (We try it) (to see if it works) Tigger: It's the broom. It weigh less. Chicken: Perfect. Sandy: Gee. This is really easy. Tanya: Very easy. Owen: And I see a clue. Vilburt: Right there. Pecky: Oh. Numbers. Chris: Lots of numbers. Like in Thomas and Friends and TUGS. The other characters we'll meet in the spoofs Queen Melissa said. Tyler: Now what we gonna do? Ryan: I don't know. What do you want to do? (Ian gasps): Don't start that again. Alvin: Yeah. We know what to do. Danny: Camera and Notebook. Einstein: Correct. (Andrew takes it) Stanz: Bon appetit. (Steve draws it) Steve: There. We have numbers. Like the ones on the Thomas and TUGS characters. Pooh: Blue and numbers? Don't know yet. Aaron: There are still more clues to find. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Dwarfs: Mail's here! (We sing and dance) Kittens: Time for the mail! (Mailbox came in) Tod: Hi Mailbox. Copper: Question. Is letters heavy or light? All: Light! (Steve pulls out the letter pretending it's heavy) Andrew: Is it really heavy? Or light? Steve: Just kidding. (we all laugh) Skippy: We got a letter. Slappy: And let's see who it's from. (They open it) (and watch a video) (We watch) (our friends) (It ends) (and stops) Sunil: Gee. Weighing grocery is simple. Pepper: And very easy to do so. (Blue ski-dooed into the picture) Rabbit: Did you see that? Blue ski-dooed into that picture. Tigger: Of a country store. Eeyore: Cool. (We ski dooed in) (to follow Blue) Ricky: Neat store. Stacey: Nice things in there. Piglet: Oh. Is that a bell? Pooh: Let's ring it. (We entered) (to see what was inside) Bell: Hi. I'm Bell and I'm learning to manage to counter. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Rabbit: Oh my. A talking bell. Tigger: Yikes! Robert: Take it easy, Guys. Pooh: He's just friendly. Courage: So, What do you want from us? Bell: To see if you can help us weigh things and give them to costumers. Sandy: Sure. Tanya: With pleasure. Darwin: Here's our first costumer. Gumball: It's a beaver. Beaver: I like the lighter thing on the yellow shelf. Anais: Okay. Gumball: Hmm... Which one is light? Anais: I wonder which one. Scale 1: Do you... Scale 2: Need... Scale 3: Weighing? Darwin: With pleasure. Anais: More scales. Gumball: At last. Darwin: Oh. The tooth brush is light. Gumball: And needs toothpaste added too. Darwin: Here you go. Gumball: And remember to add toothpaste to brush your teeth too. Beaver: Thanks. Anais: You're welcome. (The next costumer came in) Toulouse: Oh look. More costumers. Marie: A bird? Berlioz: I can't believe it. Bird: I want the lightest number of blocks, Please. Doc: With pleasure. Happy: Hmm... Bashful: I wonder. Grumpy: 2 blocks are the lightest. Sneezy: If you add five more, what will happen next? Sleepy: Heavy. So 2 is the lightest. Here you are. (Dopey gives the bird two blocks) Bird: Thanks. How much I love blocks. Nick: Like he likes blocks. Judy: Preciously. Buzz Lightyear: Correct. Buck: Oh, Our next costumers. Otto: Here come more. Mrs. Porcupine: I like the lightest item on the orange shelf, Please. Larry: With pleasure. (Rocky laughs): Oh Jesus. Her daughter's quills are ridiculous. Andrina: I heard that! And remember, Katrina will be joining us for more film spoof travels too since you saved her from The Greasers. Psy: Please, Let's concentrate. Emily: Okay. And maybe Princess Katrina will join us for film spoof travels. Panda: As if. If is good. Anderson: That's a good choice. And maybe she will. We promise. Einstein: Which ones the lightest? Stanz: And which is the heaviest? Danny: Who knows? Alvin: And what will happen next? Tyler: Let's weigh them. Ryan: And see what weights they have. Ian: Oh. It's the comb. Tim: That's the one that weighs less. Stephen Squirrelsky: Bingo. Here you go, Miss. Mrs. Porcupine: Thank you. (She combs her daughter's quills) Porcupine: Thanks, mother. Mrs. Porcupine: All better. (They leave) (and are off) Bell: Well, That should do for today. Andrew: Finally we are off. Back to finding clues. (Gromit points to a clue) Wallace: Oh look. It's a clue on that thing. Nick: A scale? Judy: To weigh things that weigh more or less. Ricky: And we need... Stacey: Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera! (Andrew took a picture of it with Gromit on it) Andrew: Oops. My mistake. (Gromit gets off and he took it again) Andrew: Much better. (Steve draws it) Bert: And there we have. A scale. Ralph: Hey, That's all three clues. Melissa: Now for our thinking chair. (We ski dooed back) (to where we were) (We sat in the thinking chair) Master Shake: Okay. Now let's see. Meatwad: Blue, Numbers and a scale. Frylock: Now what would Blue want with those? Eddy (Jim Crow's voice): Hey there guys. Maybe she wanna weigh herself. Edd: Eddy! That's wrong. Psy: Maybe she wanna weigh herself. Yeah. Maybe she... That's it! Ed: Using the numbers on the scale. Panda: Yeah. That's what Blue wants to do. Emily: Of course! The very answer! PPGs: We figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! Come on! (We done it) Woody: That was a great way to figure out the scale, characters, and numbers. Pikachu: Pika. Pika. Buzz Lightyear: Now start the demonstration of Blue in the scale with the numbers. Mr. Scale: Did someone say weigh? Bert: Look. It's Mr. Scale, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika. Melissa: I remember them. Master Shake: That's right. Bell: Here guys. I got you a present from the store. It's the lightest thing ever. A feather. Frylock: Wow. Cool. Rocky: Remember Bell? Meatwad: We helped him to give them things to customers. (Rocky tickles Blue's nose with the feather) (and forces Blue to sneeze) Blue: Ba-Choo! Slappy: Bless you. (Rocky laughs) Skippy: Very funny. (Rocky tickles Andrew's nose with the feather) Andrew: Atchoo! (Rocky laughs) Courage: Very funny. (Then Rocky tickled Sneezy's nose with it) Cow: Uh-oh. Sneezy: AH-CHOOOOOOO!!!! (Rocky gets blown away) Chicken: Looks like you got blown away. Baboon: That's what you get. Weasel: For tickling our noses. (Blue stands on the scale) Baboon: Looks like Blue's going to weight herself. Scale: You weigh 20 pounds. Coco Bandicoot: 20 Pounds?! (Scale, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika stands on it too) Coco Bandicoot: Let's see what weight they are. Buzz: 23. Aku Aku: 23?! (Bell gets on) Meatwad: 25?! Frylock: What?! (Steve gets on) Tigger: 163 pounds. That's... What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Master Shake: What?! (We get on it too as a pyramid) (to weigh) Scale: 1.005 pounds. Doc: Told you so. Happy: Such a crowd. Bashful: Yeah. (Camera comes out) Grumpy: Now we can have a picture. (Our picture is take before we collapse) (and crash apart) All: Oof! Alice: Ow. Angelina: Least we got our picture. Henry: Yep. That's the best thing to do so. Owen: That should do for today. Vilburt: Now for more film spoof traveling. Since Katrina will join us since Rocky saved her from The Greasers. (We dance and sing) (to the song) (We leave) (and go to get Princess Katrina on our team too for more film spoof traveling) (Book closes) (as the end credits play) (A Stephen Squirrelsky Company) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues